


Sam and Dean's Farewell Tour

by Drasna



Series: We Can Be Heroes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna
Summary: Sam and Dean at a Supernatural Convention in "The French Mistake" AU. Cracky Smut - I think?? - takes place after "Last Holiday".
Series: We Can Be Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966726
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a setup chapter to the lunacy that I hope will ensue. Hope you all are hanging in there.

“Vegas.” Dean sighed and propped boots on the glass coffee table. He was on beer number three from the mini bar in Jensen Ackles’s suite.

Jensen, turned out, wasn’t as much of a douchebag as he’d envisioned. The time rip slit had tumbled Dean out onto the plush rug of Jensen’s hotel room. Jack was getting super accurate in his interdimensional portal transport ability. It was a damn shame they couldn’t use his powers for fear of Chuck zoning in on the back-from-the-dead nephilim.

“Oh, fuck, not again.” That was what Jensen uttered when he’d rushed out of the bedroom and found Dean on the floor. He clamped onto the door sill and shook his head with a vehement conviction. “Dude, I am not going back there.”

Dean raised hands and began to explain. He wasn’t sending Jensen anywhere or swapping places. He was just visiting this universe for twelve hours.

“Thank God. I wouldn’t last another hour. Jared and I made it out by the skin of our teeth last time.”

As the conversation progressed and the two men made awkward introductions, Dean’s assumption that the actors had gotten zapped to their universe almost ten years ago was confirmed. Jensen relayed that Balthazar had taken them under his wing, protecting them from Raphael while the real Winchesters were stuck in The Twilight Zone “Supernatural is only a television show” universe. Balthazar had also gotten a little too handsy for Jensen’s liking.

It was now a Saturday night in Vegas in this AU. Dean got a run down of all of the awesome that had happened in Jensen’s life since the swap. Ackles and Padalecki were indeed riding a rocket of rewards and riches.

Jensen gave Dean the Clif Notes of what had occurred on the show for the past nine seasons as well. It had all lined up with his miserable real life existence. “I’m really sorry, brother.” Jensen sat beside Dean, sipping at the bottle. “Ever since that Freaky Friday incident, I’ve always hoped things worked out for you both. I worried that somehow the script writers were affecting what happened to you over there. I tried to get a few rewrites, just in case.”

“I don’t think it works that way, but I appreciate you trying. The little big man upstairs has been all about flipping the script lately, anyway.”

Jensen raised his brow and pointed at Dean with the beer. “I made the suggestion about you getting to sleep with a porn star.”

Dean grinned. “Well, if you did have anything to do with it, that was awesome!” They clinked bottle necks, then sipped. “So, final season, huh?” Dean acknowledged the elephant in the room.

Jensen cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

“You know how it ends?” Dean asked in hesitation.

Jensen nodded.

“And?”

Jensen raised a hand. “I’m not messing with your timeline by giving you details.” He sighed. “It’s never easy for you guys, right? But, you do what you gotta do, face it. Sacrifice to save the world. It wouldn’t be Supernatural if you didn’t. You’re heroes, man.”

Dean nodded. “Kind of feels good knowing a bunch of people think that. Even if it is in an alternate universe.”

Jensen’s brows dipped down. “The whole storyline with the other worlds being destroyed by Chuck… Do you think that’s gonna actually happen? Here?”

“No idea for sure. Not like I have a manual for this stuff.” 

“Well, go Team Free Will. I’ve got faith that you’ll find a way to fix things. You always do.”

Dean pointed to the lock screen on Jensen’s phone. “Beautiful family.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I’m pretty damn lucky. I don’t take it for granted. Not for a minute.” Jensen smiled. “So, you’re here to live it up, right?”

Dean grinned in response.

Jensen clapped hands. “They’re doing this Saturday Night Special concert. Rob, the actor that plays Chuck - great guy, all of the actors are like family, even the ones that play fuckwads. Anyway, he’s got a band that intros us…”

“Louden Swain. I’ve done my research, dude.”

“Well, then you know I usually stop by and sing…” Jensen handed a phone over to Dean. “Here, that’s my work cell. You’ll get a call from the car picking you up in like twenty to take you to the convention hotel. And, the ladies are going to love the authentic Dean costume.” Jensen grinned. “I’m going to crash here, give my wife a call, check in on the kids. Let her know the crazy happened again. Whatever you do, Dean, just don’t get anyone pregnant, yourself arrested, or my name in the tabloids.” He clapped Dean’s shoulder. “Live it up, man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this part... ladies, you know who you are. I'm seriously not doing a ton of edits to these parts. Just releasing them. I may come back and edit. Might not.

“Shit.” Dean mumbled when the patdown check of his inner jacket pocket came up empty. He’d left the flask that he’d filled up with bourbon from Jensen’s minibar in the suite.

“What’s up?” Cliff, the tall, bald bodyguard/driver turned to Dean when the elevator doors opened up to the hotel lobby.

“Forgot something back at the room.” He nodded to the lobby. “Go on. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Sure?” Cliff’s bushy brows merged together.

He flashed a smile. “Yep.”

“Alright.”

Dean offered a wave with a swoosh of the doors. Alone in the elevator, he puffed out breath. An exhilaration, similar to when he’d weapon up and prepare for a hunt, coursed through his body. He’d donned different personas and disguises before, he rationalized. This would merely be another one. And, man, was he ready to see what it was like to be a sex symbol.

He stepped into the hallway of Jensen’s suite floor and made a right.

“Lady, I appreciate the, uh… enthusiasm, but…” Dean’s ears perked up at the familiar sound of Sam’s voice around the hallway bend.

“Karlee…” A concerned female voice called out, “we’ve talked about this…” He thought she might have a British accent but wasn’t absolutely certain.

“But, it’s sooo floofy…” Another female voice, this one definitely British, responded. “D, you’ve gotta touch it, too. We all need to touch it.”

Dean crept down the hall, then peeked around the corner. His eyes widened at the sight of Sam’s back pinned to the hall wall by Jensen’s hotel door. He was surrounded by four women. And, one, a brunette, was standing on tiptoes in front of him. With her hands running through his hair. Her fingers took turns swimming through his strands. Sam looked terrified, eyes darting from one female to another. They all looked like pixies in comparison to his brother’s towering figure. Two of the women, a bit older, watched the hair assaulter with gaping mouths. The blonde spoke up, “I’m so sorry, Jared.” Her voice confirmed she had been the one Dean had heard earlier. “She’s really a sweetheart.”

Sam closed his eyes and tipped his head up to try and escape the woman’s hands. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Karlee,” another brunette with a low, almost inaudible voice tugged on the woman’s shirt, “we should go.”

“We are going to get arrested.” The last of the group shook her head.

_ I guess this is what they mean by thirsty.  _ Dean felt the trusty weight of his Colt snug against his back, holstered in his waistband.  _ I’m sure they’re harmless. _ He ventured out into the hall and approached the group.

“How are we doing tonight, ladies?” Dean asked. The three women not running their hands through Sam’s hair all cocked heads in his direction. He heard audible gasps, which only made him grin wider. “Is it okay if I steal Jared? We’ve got to be somewhere.”

“Good lord.” The cute blonde mumbled. A scan up close over the group confirmed they all were pleasing to the eye. Even the brunette ready to climb Mount Sam.

“I missed the introductions.” He placed both hands on his jacket. “I’m Jensen.”

Sam opened one eye and shot him a bitch face.

“You can call me D.” The blonde spoke up first. “The one attached to Jared is Karlee.” She chuckled. “Kristin and Sandra.” She pointed to the other ladies.

“Pleasure to meet you all.” He cocked a thumb at Karlee. “Do I need to peel her off?”

Kristin walked over and put her hands on Karlee’s shoulders. “Karlee, we have an opportunity to not have police called. Please.”

Karlee seemed to come out of her dazed gaze up at Sam. “Hm?” She turned to look at Dean. Her eyes snapped open. “Shite!” She released her hands from Sam’s hair and stepped back.

Dean opened his arms and smiled. “Feel free to trip the light Fandango all up in this if you want.” He twirled a finger over the top of his head.

Karlee giggled and ran straight into his embrace for a hug. He made sure to grip her forearms for a quick pry off if needed. But, he was kind of digging the feel up, he had to be honest.

Dean gave Sam a nod and look like,  _ This is how it’s done. Watch and learn. _

Sam adjusted his hair and shirt and sighed.

“We’re really sorry. She just really loves your hair.” Sandra shrugged at Sam.

Sam gave her a polite smile. “It’s fine.”

“Ladies, come and take a whiff of your man, here. He smells bloody amazing.” Karlee sighed.

Sandra facepalmed and turned beet red. Kristin cleared her throat. D had a sexy smirk on her lips.

“Ah,” Dean eased Karlee back at arm’s length and detached, “as much as I’d love to continue this, we really do need to get going.” He grabbed Sam by the collar and pushed him in front of him down the hall. “Are you all coming to the concert, tonight?”

“We couldn’t get tickets.” D frowned.

“Well, I tell you what,” Dean strolled to the blonde, towering over her. “D, right?”

She gulped. “Yeah.”

“Where are you all staying?”

“Here, we’re staying here.” Kristin eagerly replied for D. “Rooms 404 and 405.”

“Well, if we don’t come back too late, we could stop by.” Dean shrugged.

“Yes!” All four replied in unison.

“Um, Jensen, we gotta get going.”

Dean shot them all a finger gun and a wink. “See you later.”


End file.
